Melt the Frozen Heart
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: No this couldn't be happening. He clutched her close and looked out beyond the blizzard. "Help, somebody!" he cried out and then looked down at his baby sister, watched her skin pale and he felt tears start to string his eyes. "Anybody," he tried again, his voice breaking as he planted another kiss to her hair. "Help us."
1. Elijah and Anna I

**Melt the Frozen Heart **

* * *

I do not own glee, once upon a time or frozen. just the idea of this fanfiction

spoilers from the winter finale of once upon a time and set in season 3 of glee

* * *

**Lima General**

**Lima, Ohio**

**8:15 p.m. **

* * *

It happened at the worse possible time, when the members of New Directions sat crowded around the lobby of the hospital. His father was on the left of him, Blaine, Finn and Carole on the right of him. Blaine's fingers were laced in his, his eyes filled with concern. They were all wondering if Quinn was going to be alright. Rachel was still in her wedding gown, the small bouquet of flowers slipping from her hands. Mercedes was next to her, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder. He shook his head, the small flower resting in his breast pocket welting as he stared at the clock.

It happened then in a strange order.

The bouquet fell to the ground.

The clock ticked loudly.

And the temperature in the room decreased. It felt like there was a blizzard sweeping through his form. His snatched his hand away from Blaine's and rushed past everyone, ignoring Blaine's outburst of his name, ignoring Santana's remark about what was bugging him. He pushed past people, rushing towards his destination.

The men's bathroom.

He busted through the door and checking the stalls, he locked the door and rested his back against it, the pounding in his head and the shivering of his form working together. He dropped to his knees, clutching the roots of his hair.

What was happening to him?

Why was he so cold?

Why was he in so much pain?

He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut until it felt like they were glued shut. But it was useless. The most he tried, the most it hurt. He could hear a sound as the room began to blur, the pounding in his skull sounding more and more like drums as he felt consciousness slip from him.

It sounded like knocking.

Who was knocking?

Why were they knocking?

What did they want?

"Kurt? Can you hear me? What's wrong?"

Blaine.

What did he want?

"Why'd you rush off like that? Do you need me to get a doctor?"

He sounded so far away.

"Kurt..."

He shut his eyes, watching the tile floor shift and morph. He felt like he was falling, to where he didn't know.

* * *

_"Eli. Eli are you awake?"  
_

_Eli? Who was that?_

_"I am now," he grumbled and cracked open one eye. A little girl stared at him. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to be quite familiar. He couldn't put his finger on where he had seen those eyes before. The girl was about five and the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. "What do you want Anna? You should be sleeping. In your own room."_

_Anna gave a dramatic sigh as she dropped onto the side of him. "But I can't sleep!"_

_"You should. Remember what mother always said? A lady need her beauty rest."_

_"But I'm not a lady silly," Anna giggled as she cuddled closer. "I'm a little girl."_

_He opened both eyes and smiled at her. "A little girl huh?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Well little girl, what do you want? You're interrupting my sleep."_

_Anna grinned. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

_Kurt didn't know why but he felt the smile bloom across his face at those words and he threw back the covers. Anna scampered off the bed and he followed suit, both of them sneaking to the door and down the corridors of the castle. He knew where he was going, Kurt realized as they raced down the stairs, quiet as mouses and into the grand hall. Anna took several steps a head of him and giggled, bubbling with excitement. _

_"Eli do the magic!" she exclaimed in his direction. _

_He glanced around and then back at her. "Anna," he began. _

_"Oh please?" she begged, sticking out her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes. "Please Elijah?"  
_

_He sighed softly. "Okay, okay! Calm down, little one." _

_Kurt shut his eyes, held out his hands and focused. He felt a rush of cold and felt it circulate to his palms, and as he opened his eyes, he watched as snowflakes started to appear. Anna giggled with joy as he shot his hand out, a gust of frozen winds generating a pile of snow. Anna rushed over, jumping into the pile. She sighed in content and then began waving her arms and legs.  
_

_She was making a snow angel. He smiled at how cute she was being. He focused the magic into his pointer finger and with a circular motion of his wrist, a pile of snow began to form into a snowman. _

_"Anna!" he called. _

_She perked up at her name and her eyes brightened as she saw the snowman. "A snowman!" she grinned and rushed towards him. Kurt braced himself as she collided with him. They fell onto the floor laughing. _

_"Eli," said Anna after a few moments of silence. _

_"Hmm?"_

_"Promise we'll always build a snowman together?"_

_He looked at her, watched the slight nervousness shine through her eyes. She really did look familiar and he couldn't place where he had seen her. He just smiled and leaned in, tucking a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I promise."_

_She wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling into his chest. "I love you big brother."_

_"I love you too."_

_..._

_It was an accident. A total accident. _

_He didn't mean to. He really didn't mean to. _

_It was an accident. _

_It was just an accident, he told himself as he clutched her close. _

_"Help! Someone please!" he called out, his voice barely heard over the snowstorm that was gathering overhead. He pulled her closer, trying to keep her warm, trying to stop the chill. _

_Trying to keep her alive. _

_"Don't leave me Anna," he pleaded as she whimpered against him. "Please don't leave me. Please Anna, I can't lose you."_

_"Eli?" she asked, her voice horse from the cold. _

_"Anna," he whispered and planted a kiss to the crown of her head. "I'm right here. Just hold on, someone will come."  
_

_She gave a weak laugh and closed her eyes. He stilled, fear gripping his heart and he started rubbing her shoulders. "I'm so sleepy Elijah." _

_"Just hold on a bit longer, okay?"_

_She didn't answer. _

_"Anna? Anna!" he checked her pulse. It was so weak. _

_No. _

_No this couldn't be happening. He clutched her close and looked out beyond the blizzard. "Help, somebody!" he cried out and then looked down at his baby sister, watched her skin pale and he felt tears start to string his eyes. "Anybody," he tried again, his voice breaking as he planted another kiss to her hair. "Help us."_

_And then there was nothing. _

_Nothing but the whistling of the winds and breaking of his heart. _

_"Well, well what a mess you've gotten yourself into dear," he looked up at the voice and a frown formed on his face. "Oh don't give me that look. You did call for help," the visitor paused and gave a sinister grin. "You can either accept my help or continue to watch your sister die."  
_

_He sighed and looked down at his sister before looking back at his visitor. He really didn't have much of a choice. _

_"Why do you want to help me, Regina?"_

_The Evil Queen's smile was poisonous as she knelt down into the snow and cupped his cheek tenderly. "I'd do anything for you, Elijah. We are friends after all."_

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt wake up!"

He groaned at the voice. "Go away," he muttered.

He heard a sigh of relief. "You're alive."

He cracked open an eye to find Blaine staring down at him with worried brown eyes. He shivered in fear. Brown eyes, they reminded him of Regina and her calculating gaze. He could remember how she had stared him down with her gaze alone.

Blaine reached out and touched his shoulder and then recoiled. "Kurt you're freezing!"

He was? He shut his eyes and remembered a passing conversation.

_"You'll always feel a bit colder," the goblin had told him with a gesture of his hands. "A side effect from having a heart made of ice."_

_The prince felt a shiver run through him as the goblin crackled. "That's all?"_

_"For now," grinned the man as he waltzed towards him. He rested his hand just over his heart. "Now dearie, remember, magic always comes with a price."_

_And his was worth it. _

_It was for Anna. _

Kurt shot up, his legs wobbly as he rushed out the bathroom. She was here. She was here.

She was here.

She was alive.

Anna.

He came into the lobby and let his eyes search the crowd; searching for his sister. He smiled when he found her.

And she met his gaze. Her blue eyes brightened and she hopped out her seat and rushed up to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she cuddled into his chest, like when they were children.

He hugged her back, her name just on the tip of his tongue.

"Are you okay, Kurtie?" she asked, looking up at him. "Did Blaine do something to make you mad? Can dolphins get mad?" she asked with a child-like tilt of her head, her strawberry blonde hair a fairer shade than he remembered. She turned back to her companion. "Santana, can dolphins get mad?"

Santana smiled softly. "They can baby," she said and walked over to them before looking him up and down. He must have looked like he was in pain because she called him out on it. "What's with the look? You and the male hobbit get into it?"

He looked back down at Anna, who was just as confused. "Kurtie, what's wrong? Why is my unicorn sad?"

"I'm okay," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Of course she doesn't remember, he thought bitterly. She wasn't supposed to remember him. Not as Elijah, not as her brother.

She remembered Kurt Hummel, the resident gay of Lima, Ohio who wore designer clothes and walked around like he was born to be on a catwalk in Milan. The normal boy who was obsessed with fashion and didn't have ice powers and associated with an evil queen with a love of collecting hearts and a power-crazed goblin who couldn't resist making a deal. She remembered being Brittany S. Pierce, not Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, daughter of the late King and Queen and sister to the ruler of the throne.

And soon she would forget Kurt as well.

That was the price he paid.

To be nothing but a ghost, a phantom unseen by his sister.

It was the only way to keep her alive.


	2. The Snow Falls

**Melt the Frozen Heart **

* * *

I do not own glee, once upon a time or frozen. just the idea of this fanfiction

spoilers from the winter finale of once upon a time and set in season 3 of glee

* * *

"Dude, are you sure you're okay? You're paler than usual." Finn stated as they walked into the house. Kurt did look a bit paler, his skin still as white a snowflake but if Finn wasn't loosing it, it looked like he was glistening like one too. His eyes looked dimmer, like a light had been snuffed out and it hurt Finn to see his brother like this. "Did you and Blaine have a fight dude?"

Kurt shook his head. Why was everything about him and Blaine? "No we did not," he addressed and walked towards his room. He wanted to be alone. To be locked in isolation once again, like he had back in Arendelle. His chest tightened at the thought of his kingdom. What had happened to his subjects? The citizens, were they alive and well? He knew what had happened to Anna.

She was currently walking around in this town, pulling things he couldn't do. He may have been in a relationship with Blaine, and before tonight may have been happy with that relationship, but Anna- no Brittany - was more braver than he ever could be. She always had been. Even after their parents deaths, even after she had lost her memories, she was brave.

Her heart was warm, like the summer and pure like a fresh blanket of snow.

"So why do you look like your heart has been ripped out of your chest?" asked Finn.

Because it had.

There wasn't a heart in his chest. He could still hear a heart beat, still feel it pump blood through his veins, but he didn't really have a heart. He bit his bottom lip, a habit he had always done in his past life. His mother, bless her soul, had always told him softly, "Whatever is bothering you, my dear heart, don't take it out on your lips. No matter how adorable it looks."

"What's wrong?" he turned to look at Sam, who looked worried. "You're biting your lip, it's a sign of nerves."

Kurt gave a warm smile. "I'm just worried about Quinn," he said and it was true. He was worried about her. But his main concern was on his sister and the curse. It was broken, he knew. But why was he still here?

"You want something to drink?" Sam asked again as he walked towards him. Finn watched the scene as the blonde wrapped an arm around the slender boy's shoulders. "It might warm you up a bit. You're pretty cold. How about some hot chocolate?"

Kurt smiled timidly. How could he pass up a cup of Sam's hot chocolate? It was too tempting. Plus he loved chocolate. "I'd like a cup, please."

"Extra whipped cream with a bit of chocolate sauce too?"

Kurt laughed, covering his laugh with his hand. "You know me so well."

"Housemates," grinned the blonde as he walked towards the kitchen. Finn patted the space next to him and Kurt sank back into himself, folding his arms and looking fearful. He hadn't tested out his powers. Not yet anyway. He knew he was colder again, and he probably looked like his skin was glowing. He was pretty sure by the morning, his hair will have flecks of silver and the dusting of his freckles would be more visible.

"Come on dude," Finn said.

"Please don't call me dude," he said. "It's not really flattering."

Finn's confusion only grew. "Are you alright? You're speaking more...what's the word I'm looking for? Elegant."

Kurt smiled. "I'm just tired is all," he said. He did feel a bit tired he supposed.

"One hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce!" Sam declared as he walked out of the kitchen with a mug for Kurt and two extra ones for himself and Finn. He handed Kurt his cup and watched as the chestnut haired boy blew on it before taking a sip. He moaned at the taste of chocolate and felt a blush stain his cheeks as the other boys in the room grinned.

"Someone got a bit excited," said a cheeky Finn before he took a sip of his own drink. His eyes widened and he could understand why Kurt's reaction. "Dude, this is fantastic!"

Sam laughed, " An Evans family secret."

Kurt laughed and continued to drink his chocolate. Once he was done, he bid goodnight to the two boys and headed into his room. Shutting the door behind him, Kurt began undressing. He removed the bow tie from his neck and then began to take off his blazer and shirt. He paused in front of his mirror, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

His skin was as fair as a snowflake and if he squinted a bit, he could see the slight glisten. There were no freckles but the glasz of his eyes were now looking more blue. A brighter shade he realized. He bit his bottom lip and then sat down on his bed, in only his pants and socks. He folded his hands into his lap. It was a nervous habit. One he did when he was scared.

And he was. He was terrified.

What if he hurt someone?

What if he killed someone?

What if it was his sister? He couldn't bare to look Anna again.

"Who am I kidding," he muttered to himself and looked down at his hands. "I've already lost her."

He laid down on his bed and brought his hand up to examine it. It seemed fine, perfectly manicured and moisturized. He focused, trying to find some form of magic to create a snowflake. He concentrated for almost fifteen minutes but nothing came. He sighed sat up. He shut his eyes, trying to find his center of magic.

Trying to find something.

But there was nothing.

He sighed softly and opens his eyes.

What was it Regina had told him when the curse was being considered. He could remember sitting on her bed, watching her pace. She had stopped pacing suddenly, a smile on her face. What were her words? He rattled his brain, trying to think of what she said. All he could remember was her ripping his heart from his chest and him staring at the organ. It had held a ice blue tint to it.

A frozen heart.

He laughed at the words the goblin had told him. "A price for having a frozen heart."

Kurt stared down at his hands and clenched them shut. Here he was, trapped in a world with no heart and no magic. No magic, he thought with a smile beginning to bloom along his face. He didn't have his magic here.

He was normal. Somewhat.

Not having an actual heart was another story. He rested his hand on his chest, feeling a thump, what people would believe was an actual heartbeat. He shut his eyes and thought of Blaine.

Nothing.

No love, no admiration.

Absolutely nothing.

He thought of a warm giggle, like a summer breeze and strawberry blonde hair. A dusting of freckles identical to his own. The thumping turned into a painful ache and he shook his head of his sister's image.

He laid down on his bed and shut his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Santana Lopez did not like it when people looked at her girl like she was different.

She really did not like how Lady Hummel was staring at her girl. He had waltzed into school, hands behind his back and his head held high like he was royalty. As fucking always, she thought sourly. But something had been off about him. He didn't haven't have that sass he normal brought out. He walked cautiously, like he was afraid he would hurt someone.

Santana frowned. She remembered as she and Brittany were walking to class, the girl had spotted Kurt at his locker. A smile broke out on her girlfriend's lips and she rushed over, dragging the Latina with her.

"Good morning my favorite unicorn!" Brittany had beamed. Kurt had stilled, his fair skin glistening under the lights. "Oh, I like how your skin is. Did you get a new moisturizer?"

Kurt just gave a nervous smile. A really nervous one. "Good morning girls," he addressed. "And you can say that about the moisturizer."

Brittany beamed and removed herself, hugging Kurt. He looked shocked, fear in his eyes but he took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her waist. She cuddled closer, something she rarely did with Santana.

"Oh Kurtie," Brittany said as she pulled away. "Are you gonna come with us today?"

"To?"

"See Quinn silly," she told him. He gave a soft smile but shook his head, a sadness forming in his eyes.

"Not today," he said. "But tell her I said hello, will you?"

Brittany nodded. Kurt looked at her, like she was phantom of the past. His hand reached out, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear and he leaned in, kissing her forehead. His lips lingered longer than Santana would have liked. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Brittany, you know I love you right?"

"Yup," she chirped. He smiled and kissed her forehead again. "I love you too Kurtie."

Santana didn't miss the pain in his eyes but he nodded his eyes. He released Brittany, who detangled herself from him and giving Santana a kiss on the cheek, she headed off to class. Kurt shut his locker and Santana noticed he didn't have a backpack either.

"Santana," he addressed and she glared.

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

What the fuck? "Yes I do."

He smiled and nodded his head. "I've glad. Just promise me you'll look after her for me."

She frowned, confused by his statement. "What's going on Hummel?"

"Could you also make sure to never mention me around her? After I'm gone, she won't remember me. You all will, but she won't."

"What? Kurt what's going on?" Santana asked.

He looked at her, a tender smile on his lips but a broken expression in his eyes. "I'm leaving Lima," he said to her, "For good."

"What about Blaine?"

"I broke up with him this morning."

"And your dad?"

"He knows I'm leaving. I have enough in my account to get me through the first few months."

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Tell me, if not for me than for Brittany."

He winched. "New York, maybe Maine. Somewhere away from here." She nodded. He wrapped her up in a hug and she hugged him tight. "Tell the others when Brittany's not paying attention, please?"

She nodded. "I will."

He bent at the waist, taking her hand and planted a kiss to her knuckles. "I give you my blessing to make her happy. Thank you Santana Lopez, it was a pleasure to know you."

Santana watched him go.

* * *

Brittany hummed as she walked out the library, study period over. She walked past the window and turned.

White.

Sheets of white snow blanketed the blacktop of McKinley's parking lot and the rest of the school. She dropped her books and pressed her hand against the windowpane.

She smiled.

Snow, she mused to herself. It was snowing.

She couldn't wait to tell Quinn when she got to the hospital. She couldn't to show...

She paused.

Who was she supposed to show, Santana? Maybe she'd show Rachel the snow too. She shook her head. She could list off every glee club member in her head. There was Rachel, Artie, Mercedes, Tina and Finn who where the originals of the New Directions, and then there was her, Santana, Puck, Mike, Rory, Sam. Blaine, Joe and Sugar.

"Brit," she turned to look at Sam who had stopped by her. "You alright, who made you cry?"

Cry? She placed a hand to her cheek and felt moisture. She blinked, and sure enough, there were tears that stung her eyes.

Why was she crying? Why did it feel like her heart was being crushed? She looked at Sam and shook her head. "I don't know."

She glanced back out at the snow.

"Hey Brittany!" she whipped away her tears and took a deep breath while Sam looked over to see Santana walking towards them. Her girlfriend linked pinkies with her and saw the display outside. "Wow, would you look at that," she mused before looking Brittany in eyes, noticing the tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes but didn't address them. "Hey Britt do you wanna build a snowman?"

It was something she always did as a child, she remembered, it always brought joy to her. But not right now, she realized. She shook her head. "Not today Santana. Let's just go see Quinn okay?"

Santana nodded, sharing a glance with Sam. "Okay baby," she agreed. The Latina made a mental note to text Kurt later, wanting an explanation.


End file.
